The present invention relates to a method for intraorally electrowelding titanium and alloys thereof, which can also be applied to other medical-surgical procedures in other districts.
As is known, in intraorally electrowelding titanium and alloys thereof, which operation is performed by a syncrystallization method, it is necessary to apply a set pressure during the electrowelding operation proper.
In such an electrowelding method, a portion of the metal material affected by the welding can be subjected to a gauge loss, deriving from a degeneration of the surface layer because of the oxygen oxidating action.
This surface layer, in particular, is greatly affected through its thickness by the used current amount and it has been found that, in a case of a very high current, the surface oxidation may be such as to break away the welded elements, both immediately, and after a long time, because of a spoiling of the metallurgical properties of the titanium material.